Universos Infinitos
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Lo que pasa con ellos es que nunca han sido ellos. Nunca han sido dos, una pareja, un par. Desde el principio, establecieron su relación en base a Tsuna.  Gokudera, ¿Qué somos?    Guardianes.  Ya, pero, ¿Y nosotros?  nosotros, sin Tsuna en medio, ¿qué som


Tengo una forma rara de relacionar historias con canciones, pero cuando estaba escuchando esta canción se me ocurrió la idea. No puedo escribir un 8059 en donde los dos queden bien y felices, soy un desastre. Y debería estar escribiendo fics atrasados, lo sé, lo que significa que además de un desastre, soy una irresponsable. Me deprimo. Me deprimo peor que Death The Kid delante de algo no-simétrico.

La canción es Universos Infinitos de Love of Lesbian y ya saben, dejen un review si les gustó, si quieren criticar o amenazarme de muerte

* * *

><p><strong>Universos infinitos<strong>

Lo que pasa con ellos es que nunca han sido _ellos._ Nunca han sido dos, una pareja, un par. Desde el principio, establecieron su relación en base a Tsuna. Eran como un triángulo. Un triángulo irregular, en donde Tsuna era el lado más grande, y ellos dos se repartían los sobrantes. O tal vez, eso no. Tal vez eran un círculo. O mejor, lo que ellos (ellos tres) eran, era un átomo. Tsuna era el núcleo, protones y neutrones, y ellos los electrones que giraban a su alrededor. Tal vez era así. Lo que pasa es que ni siquiera se conocieron. Conocieron a Tsuna. Y por eso, tal vez por eso, no podía haber nada entre los dos. Porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a derribar la barrera que Tsuna interponía entre ellos (sin darse cuenta, Tsuna es incapaz de hacer algo mal conscientemente).

...

Una vez, cuando tenían dieciocho, se habían besado. Gokudera estaba ebrio. O eso parecía al principio. Caminaba apoyándose de Yamamoto, ambos tambaleantes mientras recorrían los pasillos desiertos de la base, rumbo a la habitación del primero. Al llegar, Gokudera se había soltado, para recargarse en la pared y Yamamoto decidió quedarse, al menos hasta ver que se acostaba, pero éste lo que hizo fue mover la mano, buscar el interruptor y apagar la luz, después de cerrar la puerta.

Allí, en la oscuridad, se habían besado. Sosteniéndose el uno al otro, sin hablar, sin moverse. Gokudera se le había acercado, respirando lento y le había acariciado un lado del rostro, hasta que sus dedos rozaron sus labios y los dibujaron, antes de que uno de los dos se lanzara por el otro.

...

En la habitación de Gokudera, Yamamoto se ha acostumbrado a buscarlo en la oscuridad. A tantear su cuerpo y adivinar la forma de su torso. Se ha acostumbrado a los gemidos ahogados y a su propia respiración entrecortada. Se ha acostumbrado a no decir nada, limitarse a besar, tocar e intentar, por todos los medios, intentar, que esos pequeños momentos le basten para sobrevivir el resto del tiempo. Ya no le bastan. Ya no le alcanzan. Él, la lluvia que limpia todo, que aparece después que pasa la tormenta, tiene un problema. Un pequeño gran problema. Lo que pasa con él es la que, para él, tormenta nunca pasa. Está ahí, siempre, siempre, aunque sólo pueda observarla en la distancia, aunque no pueda dejarse llevar y arrastrarse por ella.

En la oscuridad, ha aprendido a adivinar. Que cuando Gokudera le clava las uñas en el torso, significa que tiene que apresurarse. Que cuando le acaricia el cabello significa que quiere un beso. Que cuando gime en su oído…

También ha aprendido por las malas que allí, placer hay poco. Hay angustia y dolor y más angustia que se les mezcla, que comparten cuando se besan. Hay deseos de algo más que desaparecen tan pronto como la luz de una colilla de cigarrillo. Hay un total sentimiento de insatisfacción, al menos de su parte, porque ya no conforma con las noches a oscuras.

...

Lo que pasa con ellos es que nunca han sido dos. Lo que pasa, también, es que ambos son demasiado diferentes y en su caso particular, los contrarios no se complementan. Lo que sucede es que sabe que estar con Gokudera es imposible, al menos para él. Porque se terminaría hartando de sus _sí_ ocultos entre _no. _Lo que pasa es que Gokudera es un mundo de ceños fruncidos y dobles intenciones, de frases malsonantes e hirientes, de heridas que guarda para sí mismo y lealtad ciega y Yamomoto sabe que eso funciona cuando son amigos, pero no funcionará si se atreven a dar un paso más. Por eso es que él no debería forzar la puerta de su habitación en las noches. Por eso es que debería dejarlo.

...

Lealtad. Es algo en lo que Gokudera piensa siempre y muy seguido. _Décimo_ piensa y es lo único que ha logrado darle un poco de paz en una vida que nunca le pareció tener sentido. Su vida de madre desconocida y padre al que odiaba, aunque Bianchi ya le había roto las razones para hacerlo. De una hermana que no llegaba a considerar como tal, de una carrera de asesino frustrada. Su vida que tuvo un lugar y un eje de donde girar cuando conoció a Tsuna. Lo quiere. Lo quiere más que a su propia vida y le molesta que no lo entiendan. Lo quiere tanto que cuando Tsuna le dijo que _al fin_ Kyoko había aceptado salir con él, lo abrazó y lo felicitó y le dio consejos y…

Ese día, Yamamoto le había preguntado porque estaba tan feliz, con esa expresión de seriedad, de honda tristeza que ponía a veces. Él lo había mirado, sin entender.

_Tú lo quieres_ le había dicho y él había asentido, fervientemente, porque era cierto. _Entonces, ¿Por qué no luchas por él? ¿Por qué dejas que se vaya?_

Habían pasado dos meses desde la primera vez que se besaron, a oscuras, en su habitación. Gokudera lo golpeó como respuesta. Porque para él, estaba muy claro. Él quería al Décimo, claro que lo quería, pero no así. Podía decir que lo amaba, incluso, pero no _así. _Quería verlo feliz, quería que cumpliera todos sus deseos y se convirtiera en alguien mejor, quería todo para él, pero no lo quería a _él._ Para Gokudera estaba tan claro como el agua.

Lo que pasa, también, es que Gokudera nunca ha sido capaz de darse cuenta que las cosas que son claras para él, no lo son para los demás. Lo que pasa es que asume que todos deben entender aunque él no haga esfuerzo por explicar.

...

Enciende la luz. Yamamoto enciende la luz y le aprisiona contra la pared y mira los ojos verdes que parpadean para acostumbrarse. Por una vez, piensa que podrían hacerlo como si fueran dos amantes, normales, y no como si estuvieran quebrando todas las normas al verse. Le siente temblar. Gokudera no es bueno enfrentándose a él mismo y a Yamamoto le da igual herirse cuando se trata de _sí mismo_, le da igual destruirse_._ Otra diferencia elemental, de esas que les separan tanto como la luna al sol.

Una cosa, seguro piensa Gokudera, es ocultarse en la oscuridad y fingir mañana que nada pasó. Otra cosa es mirar a esos ojos marrones de frente y asumir de una vez lo que siente. No puede hacerlo, porque rompería todo el equilibrio de la única vida que le ha gustado vivir. Por eso, se va. Por eso, decide pasar la noche fuera, ahogándose en tabaco.

...

De las cosas que Yamamoto no sabe y Gokudera no quiere aceptar, hay una que es la que define todo. La primordial. Gokudera quiere a Tsuna, como a nadie, más que a su vida, la vida que daría con gusto por él. Pero no sabe cuando fue que _su vida_ dejó de ser suya para estar formada por sonrisas sinceras y miradas amables y risas. Lo que pasa es que no sabe cuando dejó que _su vida_ fuera Yamamoto. Ese es el _quid_ del asunto. Porque Gokudera daría su vida por Tsuna, pero no es capaz de dar la vida de Yamamoto por nadie. Por nadie, por nadie. Y es algo que no puede enfrentar, no de forma consciente. Es algo que destruiría las bases con que ha construido su existencia en Vongola.

...

Si Tsuna lo escuchara, probablemente diría que eso no estaba bien. Que nadie debía sacrificarse por él, que no debían negarse a ellos mismos por él. Lo que Tsuna no entiende a veces, es que en los sentimientos no importa lo que los demás piensen o quieras, sino lo que tú pienses o quieras. Y Gokudera tiene pensamientos enredados, sentimientos que complica hasta no poder más y tiene, por encima de todo, una sentido de responsabilidad que no le cabe en el cuerpo, una forma de cumplir sus promesas que es más grande que su orgullo y su honda afición por el tabaco. Y que cuando le dije que estaría a su lado, quería decir _para siempre._

Tampoco es que se arrepienta de haberlo dicho, porque gracias a eso, conoció a Yamamoto. Y regresan a verse a oscuras, a tantearse, a buscar alivio en un momento que es demasiado efímero y que ya a ninguno de los dos le basta, le gusta, le satisface.

...

Hablan sobre universos paralelos, un día cualquiera. Yamamoto pregunta que serían los dos en otro universo y Gokudera responde, tan seguro que no es posible replicarle, que estarían con el Décimo. _Seríamos sus guardianes. _

Yamamoto sonríe, y es triste. Lo que no escucha es que ha dicho _seríamos. _Porque, por lógica, Gokudera no puede vivir si su vida no está con él. Por una ecuación matemática simple, de esas que el idiota nunca entiende. _Seríamos, _es la clave.

Yamamoto se da cuenta cuando tiene a Shigure Kintoki entre las manos, le viene como una epifanía, pero cuando sonríe, la sonrisa sigue siendo triste.

Lo que Gokudera no entiende es que Yamamoto, en esencia, es una persona egoísta incapaz de dejar ir las cosas que quiere. Lo que no entiendes es que las cosas que quiere las quiere para _él. _Como el beisbol, que se negó a abandonar, incluso a costa de sacrificar su habilidad con la espada. O como la espada, que sigue llevando. O como sus amigos, todas las personas a las que llama amigos.

Lo que no entiende, es que lo quiere, como nunca ha querido a nadie y su egoísmo natural le exige que tiene que ser sólo de él. Pero para que eso suceda, Tsuna no tendría que existir. Y eso no es algo que sea posible.

...

_Gokudera, ¿Qué somos?_

_Guardianes._

_Ya, pero, ¿Y nosotros? (nosotros, sin Tsuna en medio, ¿qué somos?)_

* * *

><p>Seguro a nadie le importa esto, pero lo voy a decir de todos modos. Pienso que hay diferentes formas de amor. También pienso que el amor no está decidido ni enmarcado por el gusto sexual, algunos sí, otros no. Por eso de que Gokudera quiere a Tsuna, sí, pero no creo que lo quiera como pareja. Por cierto, este ha sido el final más raro que le hado a un oneshot XD. Tal vez algún día pueda escribir algo de ellos juntos y felices, porque por el momento es juntos y sufriendo.<p> 


End file.
